With the development of the world economy, the consumption of energy increases greatly. For the moment, because of the serious imbalance between supply and demand, the price of energy, mainly petroleum, has surged, which affects and involves the economic development around the world, and brings extreme risk for worldwide economic development. Therefore, people become committed to developing and utilizing new energy. As a new kind of clean and renewable energy, solar energy has been receiving more and more recognition.